Incertaine
by Lenabooh
Summary: "En fait, je crois que je t'aimais. J'ai toujours cru, je n'ai jamais su. C'est là mon plus grand défaut, Tom. J'ai toujours été incertaine." Amour déchirant entre deux êtres qui ne se comprennent pas. On a dit que Voldemort n'avait jamais aimé. Certes, mais qui a dit que Tom Jedusor n'était jamais tombé amoureux? Il s'agit d'un TJ/OC!


En fait, je crois que je t'aimais. J'ai toujours cru, je n'ai jamais su. C'est là mon plus grand défaut, Tom. J'ai toujours été _incertaine_.

_LES PERSONNAGES DE CETTE FICTION APPARTIENNENT A J.K ROWLING, SEULS QUELQUES PERSONNAGES SECONDAIRES, OU FIGURANTS M'APPARTIENNENT. ET ÉVIDEMMENT SELENA SANCHEZ. _

_BONNE LECTURE!_

**Incertaine.**

Les mots tels que "évident", "assurément", "sûr", "certainement" et tous leurs dérivés étaient bannis de mon vocabulaire depuis des lunes. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le fait était que je n'étais jamais sûre de rien. Jamais sûre de ce qui me constituait, de ce qui m'entourait et surtout, de ce que j'éprouvais. Alors j'agaçais. Je croyais, mais je ne savais strictement rien. Mes enfants me l'ont repproché, mes petits-enfants le font encore. Je n'ai jamais pu guérir de cette...maladie? Et à l'âge de mes onze ans, j'ai rencontré ce garçon qui était l'exact opposé de ce que j'étais. Sûr de lui, beaucoup trop. Très confiant, voir arrogant. Puis, de fil en aiguille je me suis entichée de cet être à présent sombre. Comment Tom Jedusor a-t-il pu en arriver à la conclusion qu'il _devait _être un mage noir raciste et tyrannique?

**Chapitre 1 - Incertitude.**

Maman m'avait promis de ne pas pleurer! Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fait, là, maintenant. Je ne suis pas très rassurée à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard, contrairement aux autres de mon âge. J'aurais préféré rester avec maman...

- Lucrezia, laisse-la partir.

Papa était plus...comment dire...plus soft, plus formel. Moins émotif. Et il aurait fallu que maman soit comme lui, pour que j'ai moins de regrets à la quitter. Cependant, elle n'écoutait pas papa qui lui disait de me laisser d'un ton plat. Elle me ressera une énième fois très fort dans ses bras. J'adore l'odeur de maman, elle sent l'orchidée. Son odeur est rassurante, et ses bras, bien que frêles, me donnent l'impression de me protéger de tous.

- Tu nous écriras toute les semaines, hein ma petite Lena?

- Oui, maman! Tous les jours si tu veux!

Maman eut un sourire éclatant lorsque je lui ai dis ça. Si elle voulait que je lui écrive chaque jours, alors je le ferai. Papa regarda sa montre et soupira d'un air exaspéré. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, parce que c'était mon père. Mais son travail au ministère de la magie semblait être plus important que mon départ à Poudlard, et il forca maman à me lâcher, cette fois-ci.

- Dis-donc, Elias! Tu pourrais au moins dire au revoir à ta fille, non?!

- Si tu me laisses le temps de le faire, oui.

Maman rougit, peut-être honteuse? Parce que c'est vrai que papa n'a pas plus placer un seul mot depuis que nous étions au quai, devant cet énorme train rouge. Je trouvais que maman avait des rougeur était encore plus belle, ci c'était possible. J'aimerais vraiment lui ressembler plus tard, même si ça semble mal parti. Maman possède de beaux cheveux caramel, lisses et fins qui forment une très jolie coupe au carré. Elle a des traits droits et fins également. Ses yeux ont une très belle forme en amande et ses pupilles sont de couleur vertes. D'un vert très doux. Par contre, maman n'est pas très grande et même si je n'ai qu'onze ans, je la rattrape presque! Je lui souris encore une fois.

- Bonne chance, ma fille.

Papa...je le regardais. Tout le monde disait que sans aucun doute, j'étais bien sa fille. Je me demandais pourquoi ils faisaient de telles affirmations, parce que de toute façon, si maman était mariée à papa, j'étais forcément la fille d'Elias Sanchez...enfin, je crois. Mes cheveux sont tout aussi noirs corbeaux que les siens, parfaitements ondulés. Si il les garde court parce que c'est un garçon, les miens sont longs et m'arrivent au milieu du dos. J'ai les yeux gris métalliques de papa, et sa morphologie. Je suis déjà assez grande pour mon âge et très fine, même si je mange beaucoup. Mais j'ai tout de même la forme d'œil de maman, ainsi que ses traits fins. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on me disait, quand il s'agit de moi, je ne suis jamais sûre de rien. Mais une question importante me taraude à ce moment.

- Dis papa...

- Mhh?

- Tu voudrais que je sois dans quelle maison à Poudlard?

- Voyons ma chérie! Ce n'est pas toi qui choisira ta maison, une fois à Poudlard! Et puis que ton père...

- Tais-toi, Lucrezia!

Maman le regarde apparemment outrée. Mais c'est vrai que c'est à papa à qui j'ai posé la question...alors normalement, c'est à papa d'y répondre.

- Toutes les maisons se valent, Selena. Elles ont chacunes leur points fort, comme leur tares. Je serai heureux que tu ailles à Pouffsoufle, comme à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Serpentard, la maison où j'étais admis. Mais comme l'a dit ta mère, -il lança un regard en biais à maman- ce n'est pas toi qui choisis.

- Merci, papa.

Mes échangent avec papa étaient courts, mais toujours remplit d'affection et à chaque fois, ils me semblaient rassurants...j'aurais aimé les emporter avec moi. Soudain, le Poudlard Express fume, et il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. Espérance Garett, la fille des Garett, un cousin éloigné à ma mère vient me prendre tout sourire. Elle est excitée comme les autres d'aller à Poudlard pour sa première année. Je soupire.

- Passe une bonne année mon cœur! Me dit maman au bord des larmes.

J'entends Pat Garett raconter à mon papa que quand je reviendrai j'aurais un petit frère en route, ce qui ne fit pas rire maman du tout. Mais je ne m'interrogeait plus sur le sens de sa phrase, puisque j'étais embarquée par Espérance, dans ce train...

Nous sommes rentrées dans les derniers, mais par chance, nous avions trouvé un compartiment encore vide. Et c'est tant mieux, comme ça, je n'aurais pas à me présenter aux autres personnes...je préferais encore me sentir en confiance, même si je ne l'étais pas totalement. Espérance regardait de partout, tournant sa tête et faisant sautiller ses boucles anglaises rousses. Son sourire s'élargissait et me laissais voir ses dents du bonheur. J'adorais les dents du bonheur, je les trouvais jolies et rigolotes. Mes dents à moi étaient droites et strictes, je trouve...enfin, je crois. Les yeux bleus d'Espérance semblaient être ravis.

- Regarde! On s'en va!

- Oh...

- Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, papa et maman étaient super contents que je m'en aille! Ils disent que Poudlard, c'est super bien. Ils veulent me faire un cadeau pour quand je rentre!

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est...?

- Un frère ou une sœur! C'est géant!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait Pat Garett à vouloir offrir des frères à tout le monde? En avoir un me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Quand je tournais mon visage vers la vitre, j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Maman n'était plus visible. Pas plus que papa. A la place d'eux, il y avait des contrées, des campagnes à perte de vue...je suis bel et bien en route pour Poudlard.

- Dis Lena, tu penses que tu vas aller dans quelle maison toi?

- Vraiment, je n'en sais rien...je sais que papa était à Serpentard, et maman à Serdaigle. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas?

- Ben si, tu tomberas peut-être soit à Serpentard, soit à Serdaigle. Moi j'aimerais vraiment aller à Gryffondor! Mon père y était, lui.

Le papa d'Espérance était un très bon sorcier, avec un humour plutôt étrange, mais il était très sympa. Papa dit que c'est un homme courageux, qui n'a pas hésité à tout perdre pour être avec sa femme. La maman d'Espérance n'a pas de pouvoir magique, c'est pour ça que je ne la vois jamais traverser le mur qui nous permet de se rendre au quai du Poudlard Express.

- Oups! Je reviens, Lena. J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, tu gardes les affaires hein?

- Oh bah...oui, bien sûr! A tout de suite.

- Oui! Vite, ça presse!

Je souris et elle s'en alla en courant. Espérance était toujours pleine d'entrain, et je la cottoyais depuis que j'étais toute toute toute petite! Alors j'étais obligée d'être copine avec elle. Je n'avais pas d'autres amis de mon âge, les autres étaient déjà à Poudlard, ou n'y étaient pas encore, ou alors avaient déjà terminé Poudlard. Le compartiment s'ouvre, et je sursautais, Rancy (c'est le surnom d'Espérance) a fait vite...!

- Tu as...

Mais ce n'était pas elle, pas elle du tout. C'était un garçon qui se tenait debout, il avait l'air fier de lui...si confiant. Je ne savais pas quel âge il avait, mais il semblait me dépasser de deux bonnes têtes en taille. Enfin, je crois. Parce que comme je suis assise je ne peux être sûre de rien. Il avait des cheveux noirs comme les miens, courts, et des yeux noirs aussi. Son regard m'intimidait vachement...vite, j'espérais qu'Espérance (ahah) fasse très vite, et revienne!

- Désolée, je...

- Tais-toi.

Choquée, je la fermais -non pas pour lui obéir, mais je ne pensais pas me faire rabrouer!- il ferma la porte du compartiment et vint s'asseoir dans la banquette en face de la mienne, côté porte. Je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche, et j'avais chaud. Des sueurs étaient sur mon front, je me sentais très mal. Ce garçon me faisait un peu peur. Enfin, je crois. En plus, il me regardait. Je décidais de regarder ailleurs, à travers la vitre.

- Re, Lena!

Je lui adressais un sourire timide. En fait, j'avais été refroidie par ce garçon qui se tenait là. Espérance sentit sa présence, et se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et lui dit:

- Salut! Comment tu t'appelles?

- ...

Vent..un vent glacé, gelé. Froid et distant, presque malveillant. Mais personne ne peut être malveillant à onze ou douze ans, si? Je ne sais pas, je ne saurais peut-être jamais, j'en suis _incertaine_. Espérance fronce alors les sourcils et se tourne vers moi:

- Un glaçon vivant, ça existe?

Je ne pus resister à l'envie de pouffer. Si il y a bien quelque chose qui m'ennuierai, une fois à Poudlard, ce serait de ne pas être répartie dans la même maison que Rancy. Et le trajet continue.

**Incertaine.**

Oh et puis comment allais-je savoir quel tournant ma vie allait commencer à prendre? Je ne connaissais rien. Ni ma maison, ni mes matières favorites, ni mes amis exceptée Espérance Garett. Et ce garçon, froid...que je n'osais pas regarder à ce moment-ci. Tom, je me le demande encore, tu sais. Même si je ne suis qu'un ancêtre à présent, approchant délibéremment l'heure de ma fin de vie. Je me le demande...pourquoi ais-je eu cette honorable vie, alors que toi, tu a sombré. Tu avais la chance de t'en sortir Tom. Enfin, je crois.

_HEY! _

_J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ APPRECIE CE PREMIER CHAPITRE! IL S'AGIT D'UN OC/TJ. L'HISTOIRE SE PASSE DANS DEUX TEMPS, A CHAQUE FOIS. AU DEBUT ET A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE ON RETROUVE TOUJOURS SELENA DANS LES TEMPS DE HARRY POTTER, C'EST-A-DIRE LORSQU'ELLE EST ÂGÉE. ENSUITE, LE CHAPITRE EN LUI-MÊME RETRACE DES PARCELLES DE SA VIE, VÉCUES AVEC TOM...VOILI VOILOUUUUU!_

_BISOOH BISOOH, LENABOOH!_


End file.
